


Amnesia and baseballs

by QueenBee333



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Amnesia, Baseball sucks, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Denial, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, fake boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee333/pseuds/QueenBee333
Summary: Craig Tucker has an pretty good life considering he’s in a fake gay relationship with his best friend.With baseball season finally over, he could finally enjoy the summer. So imagine his surprise when his fake boyfriend of several years unexpectedly gets a bad case of amnesia. Will Tweek get his memory back? Or will he continue to pester Craig with questions about why they’re in a fake relationship? And what happens Craig starts questioning the reality of their relationship as well?Stay tuned to find out!!!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 28
Kudos: 72





	1. We didn’t just lose the game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all I’m back and ready to write so please enjoy I promise it’s gonna be fun!!!

Craig has always hated baseball, ever since he was nine. He hated the practices, the competitions, the overall game itself like all the other teens practically forced to play it by their parents. So ever since they were kids, his team did their best to lose. It may sound fucked up, but the more games they lost the fewer games they played in general and then the teens could actually have fun during the summer. Today was the day for their summer to really start, the team finally lost a game after a month of the season and they couldn’t happier.

Craig really didn’t have any plans for his summer other than avoid baseball at all cost. After the game ended, all he wanted to do was get out of his godforsaken uniform. So he went directly to the empty locker room to change back to his usual white NASA T-shirt, jeans, and blue jacket. As he was slipping off his baseball cap to replace it with his blue hat, the door opened to reveal a certain, short haired blonde.

“Congrats on losing,” Tweek said as he walked into the locker room with a smirk plastered on his face. He was wearing his usual dark green sweatshirt and skinny jeans. The blonde hated baseball as much as Craig, but didn’t have to play because he worked at his parent's coffee shop. So Tweek would meet his fake boyfriend after games and practices to go hang out if he didn’t have work.

“Thanks, babe,” Craig responded as he slipped his hand into the blonde’s and began pulling him towards the exit. “Let’s go I’m tired as fuck,” He added as he leaned his head on his fake boyfriend’s shoulder.

The two had kept up their fake relationship from when they were kids well into their teenage years. It was just easier that way, the town wouldn’t be depressed and they wouldn’t have to constantly deny it to everyone because they wouldn’t listen. Yes, it had been awkward at first but over time it developed into a solid partnership. They had always been friends but now they were friends that always held hands.

“Okay you baby,” Tweek teased as they walked outside and headed towards the field exit. There were still some people in the small stadium, like parents and people getting food, like their friends Token, Clyde, and Jimmy buying an abundance of nachos. Cartman was claiming he could easily hit a home run to an annoyed Kyle and a half listening Stan. While Mr. Marsh was drunk and yelling at a the cop trying to arrest him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Craig flatly said as his fake boyfriend laughed.

“How about I buy you some KFC, would that make you feel better?” The blonde offered with a side smile already knowing the other boy’s answer. Craig’s lips slightly twitched upward at the idea as the two kept walking.

“Then we could go back to my house,” Craig liked hanging out with Tweek it was easy.  
They would watch TV together, hangout with Stripe or just talk about random shit for hours. They practically lived at each other’s houses considering they hang out every day.

“Only for a little while, I have work in two hours,” Tweek said with an eye roll, Craig scoffed in annoyance.

“Your dad sucks for making you work so much,” Craig paused before adding, “Actually he just sucks in general,”

“Yeah, but at least I don’t have to play base-“ The blonde was cut off by a baseball hitting him in the back of the head, immediately knocking him unconscious. Before Tweek could hit the ground Craig caught his limp body in shock.

“Fuck,”

“Holy shit!” Clyde yelled as he saw Craig lower the unconscious blonde onto the grass obviously struggling with his dead weight. He, Token, and Jimmy ran over as the stoic boy moved the blonde on the ground and shifted to his knees to lean over him.

“Tweek,” The stoic boy said in worry as he shook the blonde’s limp shoulders trying to get him to wake up. “Tweek, come on,” Still no response, the blonde’s eyes were shut and no expression was on his face.

“Oops,” Craig turned his head at the words to reveal Cartman holding a baseball with Stan and Kyle standing behind him with guilty looks plastered on their faces. Anger morphed onto Craig’s face as he looked ready to kill.

“Cartman I’m going to fucking-“ Before Craig had a chance to finish the threat in his monotonous voice, the blonde groaned and Craig turned to give Tweek his full attention.

“Babe are you okay?” By this time Token, Clyde and Jimmy stood behind Craig, obviously worried about their friend. Craig moved his left hand to cup the side of Tweek’s face and slightly pushed his short blonde hair back to get a good look at his face.

“Ugh my head,” The blonde muttered as he slowly rose to a sitting position while rubbing his head with a right hand. “What happened?” He asked the four guys around him.

“Fatass over there hit you in the head with a baseball,” Craig pointed to the guilty party as Tweek eyebrows scrunched together. The blonde started slowly looking around, completely unfamiliar with his surroundings.

“Oh my god, what if he has brain damage?” Tweek’s eyes widened at the idea and he began to slightly twitch, a habit he had long grown out of.

“Shut the fuck up Clyde,” Craig said flatly, he then grabbed his fake boyfriend’s hands and looked him deeply in the eyes.

“Honey are you okay?” Tweek blinked in confusion and looked at their intertwined hands before opening his mouth to speak.

“I’m okay,” Craig sighed in relief at the words but the blonde didn’t stop talking.

“But who are you?” The words hit like a sack of bricks, Craig’s eyes widened as Jimmy, Clyde, and Token looked at each other in disbelief.

“Um, what? babe-“

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Tweek asked as he slightly pulled his hands away from the other teen’s grip, obviously weirded out. The stoic teen froze as his hands dropped to his sides.

Because he’s your boyfriend,” Clyde piped up obviously baffled. Tweek’s eyes snapped up towards Clyde as his skin began to pale.

“What?”

“Y-Yeah he’s been y-your boyfriend since fourth grade,” Jimmy added as Tweek looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Really?”

“Do you really not remember?” Token asked incredulously as the four looked at the confused blonde for an answer.

“N-No I don’t,”

“Oh my god he has brain damage,” Clyde repeated. “You know who I am right?” Tweek eyebrows scrunched together as shook his head indicating he didn’t.

“Let’s just get him to a hospital,” Token said as he pulled out the keys to his car indicating he’ll drive.

“Cmon ba- Tweek,” Craig corrected himself as he slowly helped him up and led him to Token’s Mercedes.

“What is your name?” The doctor asked as he shined a light to the blonde’s pupils, Tweek sat on the observation table while the rest of the guys stood around the hospital room. Clyde and Jimmy were standing by the door, leaning against the wall while Token sat in the chair in the corner. Craig sat wordlessly in the chair next to the table watching Tweek cautiously. The car ride to the hospital was anxious with Clyde and Jimmy asking Tweek questions while Craig remained silent, not knowing what to do. He had always liked predictability so having his fake boyfriend of several years suddenly come down with a case of amnesia is not something he prepared for.

“Tweek Tweak,” The blonde answered with certainty despite a nervous look on his face. The doctor wrote the answer on the paper on his clipboard and continued the questions.

“Birthday?”

“November ninth,” The doctor looked at Craig for clarification who nodded at the right answer.

“Age?”

“Seventeen,” Again the correct answer.

“Address?” The blonde paused to really think about it, Craig noticed his left eye twitch.

“I-I don’t know,” Tweek shakily answered as his eyes shifted downward.

“Parents’ names?”

“I-I don’t know,”

“Do you remember them?” Tweek shook his head with a solemn expression.

“Do you remember your friends?” The blonde glanced at the guys around the room with a hopeless expression, the blonde met Craig’s blue eyes for a moment before looking away.

“No,”

“Well it seems you have a strong case of retrograde amnesia,” The doctor said as a matter of fact.

“Isn’t that only on TV shows?” Clyde asked dubiously, everyone shifted to look at Craig incredulously until the doctor cleared his throat.

“No in your case you do remember a few things which is good but don’t remember everything,”

“W-When will I be able to remember everything?”

“Your memory could return, but it could take days, months, or even years,” The doctor said bluntly as the blonde’s eyes widened in fear at the uncertainty. “Or never at all,” Tweek’s hands began to shake, and instinctively Craig grabbed it. The blonde looked at Craig the same way before with confusion in his eyes but didn’t pull away.

“I-Is there a-anything he c-can do d-doc?” Jimmy asked breaking the silence. The doctor exhaled and closed his pen.

“Just try looking at photos or going to usual places. It could help but you’re most likely gone,” The doctor said annoyed and began to leave, Craig raised his middle finger at him and glared daggers.

“Hi, Tweek! I’m Clyde!” The boy practically yelled at the shocked, amnesiac blonde after the doctor left the room.

“He’s not deaf Clyde, I’m Token,” Token casually greeted while giving a small nod.

“H-Hello I’m Jimmy,” Tweek gave a slight wave to the three, Craig remained silent.

“And t-this is C-Craig-,” Jimmy paused as he slightly nudged the stoic boy forward with his left crutch. “your b-boyfriend,”

“We’re really dating?” The blonde asked incredulously as he ran a hand to smooth back his short blonde hair.

“Did you forget you’re gay?” Clyde asked bluntly, Token gave him a small slap on the arm for his question.

“Guys we shouldn’t-“ Craig was cut off.

“No I know I’m gay I-I just didn’t think I’d have a boyfriend,” Tweek calmly explained as he looked Craig up and down. “I mean he is my type so I really shouldn’t be that surprised,”

“Wha-“ Craig was cut off again.

“Well you know your name, age and that you’re gay that’s something right?” Clyde pointed out trying to lighten the mood, Tweek sighed at the lack of information.

“D-Don’t worry T-Tweek we got t-this,” Jimmy said with a confident look.

“We’re going to get your memory back!” Clyde loudly vowed as he and Jimmy started walking towards the door.

“Craig you know Tweek better than anyone, stay with him while we gather info,” The fake couple glanced at each other in confusion at the news.

“What info-“ Craig was cut off a third time.

“I’ll drive,”

“Clyde don’t touch my car,” Token snapped as he followed the two brunettes out of the room, leaving Tweek and Craig in an awkward silence.

“They seem nice,” The blonde said quietly as he glanced around the room anxiously.

“Yeah but they’re also dumb asses,” Craig grumbled as the two fell into another uncomfortable silence until Tweek spoke up again.

“Hey I-I’m sorry I don’t remember you,” The blonde had guilt in his eyes something Craig didn’t like seeing.

“It’s fine it’s that lard ass’s fault for doing this to you,” Tweek gave a small nod as his head slightly dropped down. Craig really didn’t know what to do in this situation. Usually, he would just let Tweek talk about whatever he was going through and support him but the blonde’s not talking. Craig took a small breath as he moved his hands to cup the amnesiac’s cheeks and look him straight in the eye. “Don’t listen to that asshole doctor, you’ll remember,” Tweek was initially surprised by the gesture, but he gave a reassured smile.

“Thanks, you must be a really good boyfriend,” He said as he placed a hand over one of Craig’s that was cupping his face.

“Oh um I’m not,” Craig said stoically as he removed his hands from the blonde’s face.

“Look I’m really freaked out right now and I-I can't explain it but I feel calmer around you.” Tweek explained as he grip Craig’s hand and looked deeply into Craig’s blue eyes. The gesture made him feel something weird inside but before he could dwell on the feeling the blonde added, “Maybe this is why,”

“We’re um not really together like that,” Craig quietly admitted while actively avoiding Tweek’s green eyes.

“Oh,” Tweek said softly as he released Craig’s hand, his eyebrows were raised at the news and took a moment to think.

“Is it like a friends with benefits kind of thing?” The blonde guessed as Craig look up with a surprise expression obviously not expecting that answer.

“What? No,”

“Did we break up?” Craig scoffed at the idea.

“No,”

“Are you still in the closet?”

“Why would you guess that?”

“You seem like a closet case!” Tweek defended as his eyes widened.

“Wait am I in the closet?!”

“Stop randomly guessing,”

“Then just tell me!” Tweek demanded as Craig deeply sighed obviously not wanting to do this.

“Ugh fine, but it’s a long story,” Craig said as he moved to sit next to Tweek on the table. The blonde rolled his eyes as he shifted to the side to give him space.

”I have time,”

“That’s pretty much it,” Craig concluded after ten minutes of explaining their situation.

“So you’re saying in the fourth grade, a group of Asian girls drew a bunch of gay pictures of us and now we’re in a fake gay relationship?” Tweek summarized as he looked at Craig incredulously who promptly shrugged.

“Yeah,”

“And we’ve been pretending to date for like several years?”

“Yeah,”

“To keep other people happy?” Craig nodded awaiting the blonde’s initial reaction.

“That’s insane! Why the fuck would we put up with that for several years?!”

“It’s easier this way,” Craig flatly defended as he crossed his arms. He knew it was dumb, but it really was easier than constantly denying it to people who wouldn’t listen and they wouldn’t have to stage breakups. The blonde scoffed at the excuse.

“Really because it sounds overly complicated to me,”

“Everything always is in this town,” Craig muttered while looking at the floor.

“We are friends though, right?” Tweek asked nervously.

“I honestly wouldn’t be in a fake gay relationship with anyone else,” The stoic teen admitted to the blonde and to himself.

“What about that Clyde guy?” Craig scoffed at the idea.

“Gross I don’t want to hold his sweaty hand all day,” That unintentionally earned him a small laugh from the blonde.

“Believe it not you’re kinda my best friend,” Craig quietly added as he looked over to meet Tweek’s gaze. The blonde had a small smile on his face as it began to slightly relax despite the unusual and stressful situation. Craig felt the corner of his lips slightly raise into a ghost of a smile until Tweek’s phone rang. The two abruptly moved apart at the sound, not realizing how close they were in the first place and Tweek immediately grabbed the chiming phone from his back pocket. He held it in his hand not knowing who it was with his eyes wide and eyebrows scrunched.

“That’s your dad,” Craig said in annoyance as he grabbed Tweek’s phone, ignored the call and unlocked it to send his Dad a text that they were on their way.

“Oh, um can you take me home?” Tweek asked as Craig help him down from the table.

“Yeah but I should probably give you a heads up about your dad,”


	2. Don’t drink that

“Your moms pretty cool, but your dad is a dick,” Is all Craig said as he walked Tweek to his family’s coffee shop. It's been a long time since they've walked together while not holding hands. It felt a little weird to Craig as he kept having to stop himself from grabbing the other teen’s hand. The blonde was obviously stressed about not having his memories and Craig didn’t want to force a fake relationship on him during this stressful time. All he could do was be supportive and bluntly answer questions, at least he’s prepared for that.

“What?! Is he terrible? Is it because I’m gay?” Tweek frantically asked.

“No he’s just annoying,” Craig stated as they rounded the corner of the block. The dark-haired teen looked at the blond and just decided to ask the question he’s been thinking of since the hospital.

“So you really are gay?” Tweek stopped walking and faced him with an incredulous look on his face.

“W-What? Of course, I am, oh my god was I in the closet? Did I just out myself?!” He yelled as he gripped his short hair, Craig slowly grabbed the other teen’s wrist to prevent him from tearing out his hair out of frustration. Tweek’s eyes widened at the gesture as he let Craig move his hands down to his sides.

“Well I didn't know and you usually tell me everything,’’ The stoic boy flatly said as he let go of the wrists and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. It was true, up until a few hours ago Craig thought he knew practically everything about his fake boyfriend. He knew all his likes and dislikes, all his conspiracy theories, hell even when he was essentially an accessory to murder back in the fourth grade. Tweek told him all these things with ease even the murder thing, but not his sexuality?

“Did I tell you I was straight?” Craig took a moment to think about it, Tweek never really said he was straight. Yeah, they've been in this sham for years now, but they never openly talked about the situation, it was awkward as hell.

“No,”

“Are you okay with it or-’’

“Yeah it’s okay, you like dudes it's not a big deal, but it is ironic,”

“And you're straight I’m assuming,” Craig felt his eyes slightly widen at the question, clearly not prepared for it.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” He said lamely avoiding eye contact, he hasn’t had to say he was straight out loud in years.

They arrived at the cafe and Tweek took a moment to take in his surroundings, trying to remember, but no avail. Craig moved the amnesiac over to the counter to sit on the barstools as they waited for Mr. and Mrs. Tweak to arrive. The blonde’s hands started to shake and rather than grab his hands Craig leaned in and whispered.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tweek slowly exhaled as he clasped his hands together on the table.

Eventually, his parents came out from the back room and that’s when they told them the situation. Tweek’s mom was concerned as she started asking her son questions while his Dad started droning on about some coffee metaphor that made Craig roll his eyes. After about thirty minutes of catching up, more customers started coming in and the blonde’s parents started retreating to the back of the counter to prepare for the order. Craig wasn’t even surprised, he knew Tweek’s parents prioritized the store over their son.

“Here son have some coffee, I think it’ll help you remember,” Tweek’s dad urged as he placed a cup of the dark liquid in front of his son and walked towards the back room. The blonde eyed the drink and sighed, but before he could pick up the drink, Craig placed a hand over the top and pulled it back.

“Don’t drink that,” He urged as the blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Why not?”

“It’s Cuban coffee,” Craig answered matter of factly while walking to the cabinet and pulling out another white mug.

“So?” The stoic teen walked over to the pre-made coffee on the counter and resumed talking.

“You hate Cuban coffee,”

“It can’t be that bad,” Tweek said as he continued picking the mug up and took a drink, immediately his face scrunched up with disgust. “Ugh, gross,” The blonde grimaced as Craig looked at him with a look that said I told you so.

“Why would he give me this?” The blonde asked as Craig took the mug and poured the contents down the drain.

“Because your dad’s a dick and doesn’t listen to you,” Tweek looked a little sad at the news as his face fell.

“Oh,”

“Here, try this,” Craig said as he pushed another cup towards the amnesiac. Normally he didn't like Tweek drinking coffee, but he didn’t like him sad even more. The blonde hesitantly picked up the mug and took a small sip. Immediately his eyes lit up as he continued to drink, Craig felt the corner of his lips twitch upward.

“Oh shit, this is amazing,”

“Columbian coffee, your favorite since we were thirteen,”

“Well thanks, do you want something?” Craig shook his head as the blonde walked behind the counter to join him.

“Nope coffee is fucking terrible,”

“You have no taste,” Tweek stated as he slipped on the white apron, and walked over to stand behind the counter.

“And you shouldn’t be working,” Craig responded flatly as he sat in the chair directly across the counter, facing Tweek.

“I’m fine, just because my memory is gone doesn’t mean I can’t make coffee,” Craig sighed there was no use in fighting Tweek on this, he was too damn stubborn when it came to working.

“Alright, honey,”

“S-So do I, um, call you anything?” The blonde awkwardly asked while focusing on the espresso machine.

“What?”

“Y-You know like a pet name or something,”

“No,” Craig flatly responded, Tweek glanced at him with an eyebrow raised.

“So it’s just you?” Craig rolled his eyes.

“Okay fine sometimes you would call me tiger,” The amnesiac gave a short laugh.

“Really?” Craig felt his ears burn under his hat.

“Ugh shut up,”

“Sorry tiger, I’m just surprised that you constantly call me babe and honey, but all I call you is tiger,”

“Do you want me to stop?” Tweek’s face immediately dropped the amused look into a nervous face.

“No! I mean, it’s okay! You used to call me that all the time apparently and the doctor said we should follow the usual routine so-“

“Breath,” Tweek took a deep breath and looked at Craig with an exasperated expression.

“I talk a lot don’t I?” Craig felt his mouth raise into a small smirk at the words.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind,” Craig said with sincerity despite the monotonous voice. “Look if it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to do the whole fake relationship shit,”

“I-It’s not that, it’s just weird you know. Being in a fake gay relationship out of nowhere!”

“I might be the only one who understands,” Tweek’s lips rose into a small, slightly more relaxed smile.

“We don’t have to stop, if anything maybe it’ll help bring my memory back,” Craig rolled his eyes at the bonde as he began working. Things were a little rocky at first with Tweek having to constantly check the pricing and where most of the ingredients were but after an hour he was almost back to his usual barista self. Craig sat at the counter googling ways to help treat amnesia before Tweek slightly leaned over the counter to talk to him.

“There’s no more customers,” The blonde stated, not knowing what to do.

“Not surprising, Thursday is your least busy day,”

“How many times do you come here?”

“Almost every day since fourth grade,” Craig said in his usual monotonous voice as he looked around and there was no sight of Tweek’s parents. “Let’s go hang out,”

“I can’t just leave!”

“Yes you can,”

“But-“ Tweek was cut off.

“We have this conversation everyday,” Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and started leading him towards the door. “Come on take a break,”

“Okay fine, what do we usually do?”

“We go hangout at my house,” Craig paused as he remembered one crucial fact. “But we probably shouldn’t do that,”

“Why not?” Tweek asked obviously confused, Craig sighed with an annoyed expression.

“You’re going to have to meet my family, again,”

“Oh god do they hate me?!”

“That’s not it,”

“We don’t have to go I don’t want to be a burden-“ Craig cut the blonde off.

“You aren’t, you never are,” The stoic teen walked to the door and held it open for the puzzled boy. “Actually let’s go there’s someone you should meet,”


	3. At least you're not a dumbass

“Hi Tweek, how are you feeling?” Craig’s mom asked, voice dripping with concern. Craig had sent a text to his family about the situation and his phone had been blowing up with messages since. While walking with Tweek the stoic teen informed the blonde of what to expect from his family which was that they were a lot.

“O-Oh I’m okay Mrs. Tucker,” Tweek responded awkwardly, Craig’s mom shot her son a look of worry at the sudden formalities. 

“Tweek call me Laura I’ve known you for years now,” At that moment Thomas Tucker walked into the room with an equally concerned expression but looked slightly more uncomfortable as if not knowing what to say.

“Hey son, Craig told us what happened, we’re so sorry that fat kid hit you in the head with a baseball,” Craig cringed at the words while his fake boyfriend hesitantly responded.

“It’s f-fine, Craig’s been helping me through this,” Craig’s parents looked at their son expecting him to show some kind of emotion on his face but it was stoic as ever because Craig genuinely has no idea how he feels about this. It sucks for sure, he hates seeing Tweek stressed out and he’s definitely angry at Cartman for doing this but there’s something else he feels in his chest. It’s a weird feeling, something he’s never really felt before and he’s been feeling it for hours. Craig keeps pushing it down but it keeps coming back, like what the fuck?

His memory will come back, Craig kept telling himself. Nothing is ever really permanent in this town, shit would happen for like a day or two then everything would go back to normal until the next crazy thing. Really his fake relationship with Tweek was the most stable part of his life because they had a solid routine. They would walk to school together, sit next to each other, eat together, go over to each other’s houses without ever needing a reason.They just understood each other despite being completely different people. Even when chaos erupted they would stick together and ignore it if they weren't already being held prisoners or some shit. Hell, even when Ellen Degeneres tried to take over the town last month the two just spent the day casually watching Lord of the Rings and eating chips.

“Well we’re glad he is. It must be so hard to not remember, you two have been inseparable since grade school. I can’t imagine what either of you are going through.” Laura said as she continued to give the teens a sad look.

“Just know we still support your relationship,” Thomas said sincerely, Craig sucked in a breath. It was weird seeing his parents like this considering his family are not one’s to talk about feelings and all that shit. It was easy that way, to communicate directly through the middle finger, it’s less drama. But Craig’s learned that Tweek is one of those people that does talk about feelings and that’s fine. Tweek just wants to be listened to and that’s easy enough to do. Plus he knows that if he gives Tweek another fidget spinner he would throw it back at him (he’s done it before).

“So I’m going to take Tweek up to my room,” Craig announced trying to avoid any more awkwardness as he loosely grabbed the amnesiac’s wrist and started pulling him up the stairs.

“Remember to keep the door open,” Thomas yelled, Tweek’s face immediately flushed while Craig held his middle finger up to his parents who quickly returned the gesture. The dark haired teen led the blonde up the stairs trying to prevent the conversation from going further. That is until Craig’s little sister immediately ran up to Tweek and gave him a tight hug almost knocking him down in the middle of the hallway.

“Tweek! Oh my god I heard what happened from Karen, who heard it from Ike who heard it from Kyle,” The preteen yelled as she continued to hug a stiff Tweek. The blonde’s eyes were widened as he looked at Craig with an utterly shocked face.

“O-Oh,” Tweek stuttered out, not knowing how to respond. The red haired girl pulled back with her eyebrows scrunched together

“Do you remember me?” She asked softly as she looked up at the taller blonde who promptly scrunched his eyebrows together in a slightly pained expression.

“I-I don’t, sorry,” Tricia wasted no time in punching her older brother in the arm who grunted at the sudden contact.

“You asshole, you didn’t remind him about me!?” Craig rolled his eyes as he rubbed his now sore arm.

“Calm the fuck down, no you didn’t come up,” The preteen raises her middle towards her brother, who quickly returned the gesture before turning back to Tweek with a hand extended.

“I’m Tricia we used to hang out when this fuck boy wasn’t around,” Tweek awkwardly extended his own hand and shook the shorter girl’s. They did hangout often much to Craig’s dismay, they actually had a weird bond. Tweek would help the nuisance with her homework and teach her self defence even though she would mainly practice on Craig (He knows he still has bruises). She would visit him at Tweak Bros and he would always manage to sneak her a free hot chocolate when his dad wasn’t looking. So Craig really couldn’t blame his sister for being upset over the blonde not remembering her.

“H-Hi,’’ Tweek politely greeted.

“Just so you know I like you way better than my brother, I still don’t understand why you dated him for so long, you can easily do a lot better,” Tweek raised his eyebrows at the statement as he glanced at an obviously pissed off Craig. She has told Tweek that, practically everyday since Middle School.

“Shut up Tricia,” Craig yelled as his face remained stoic but his voice was slightly raised, Tweek smirked at the sibling rivalry like what he usually did. Tricia then stuck her tongue out at her brother and turned back to the blonde to reach up to grab him by the shoulders.

“Don’t worry Tweek, I'm going to make Cartman pay for what he did, Craig where’s your baseball bat?”

“Oh you shouldn’t-” Tweek was cut off.

“Check my duffle bag in the living room,” Craig responded flatly as he ushered Tweek passed the young girl eagerly heading down the stairs.

“Come on,” He flatly said as he walked Tweek over to the door to his room.

“Are you just going to let her do that?” The blonde asked nervously as he gave Craig an incredulous look, the stoic teen shrugged.

“She does what she wants, I can’t stop her from doing shit,” Craig said as he opened the door to reveal his bedroom. It was an overall simple design with dark blue walls with a few Sci Fi posters hung, a bed with a grey comforter and grey carpet. A small TV sat in front of the bed next to a wooden table that held a cage.

“You’re family is-“

“Full of assholes?” Tweek smiled as he shook his head.

“No they're actually really nice,” And at that moment Tricia appeared in the doorway casually holding the metal bat in her right hand.

“Tweek come find me when you’re done with this idiot, I can re-show you all of Craig’s embarrassing pictures,” Craig immediately flipped her off as she walked off with a proud grin. He then turned back to the blonde who was obviously trying not to laugh.

“They’re not nice, they just really like you,” Craig stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He looked over at Tweek who looked touch at the words, a small smile on his face as his green eyes shone bright. The taller teen felt the corner of his lip raise and continued to walk towards the back of the room until he found what he was looking for.

“This is Stripe,” Craig said as he pulled the caramel colored guinea pig out of his cage, the pet immediately squeaked once he saw Tweek. The blonde’s eyes immediately lit up at the small animal.

“He missed you,” Craig stated as he moved to hand Stripe to a hesitant Tweek.

“Relax, he doesn't bite,” Craig flatly teased as the amnesiac carefully grabbed the guinea pig and held it, already completely enamored with him.

“Thanks for showing me your guinea pig,” The blonde said as he handed the small rodent back to the taller boy who promptly set him on the ground.

“Well technically he’s ours,” Craig responded awkwardly while jamming his hands into his jacket pockets, he didn’t expect it to come out sounding so gay.

“We co-own a guinea pig?” Tweek asked incredulously as Stripe casually walked around the bedroom without a care in the world.

“Yeah,” Tweek’s face was dumbfounded as he took a moment to respond.

“Wow, uh sorry, I’m just surprised,”

“You bought the Guinea pig. I just keep it here because your parents don’t like pets.” Craig monotonously defended, Tweek shook his head with a small laugh.

“No not that, It's just, I've realized I really don’t know you,” The blonde admitted while running his fingers through his short, blonde hair.

“Well you lost your memory like six hours ago,”

“Yeah but you haven't really told me anything about yourself, you're just telling me what I’m like,”

“I don’t see how that would help,” Craig stated, he really wanted Tweek to remember.

“It could, maybe, lemme just ask you a few questions,” The amnesiac said as he made eye contact with the other boy. “I’d like to know the guy I'm in a fake relationship with,’’ Craig sighed.

“Alright go ahead,” Tweek took a moment to think before opening his mouth to speak.

“Favorite color?” Craig scoffed at the generic question, he knew Tweek wanted to ask more important questions like if he was a murderer or not. It’s Tweek, he would be wondering that.

“That’s what you want to know? Craig asked sarcastically as the blonde’s face grew red.

“Ugh, shut up, it’s the first question I could come up with!”

“Blue,” The stoic teen simply answered, the blonde didn’t look surprised but kept questioning.

“Okay, um, how old are you?”

“I just turned seventeen,” Tweek grinned at the words.

“So I’m older,” Craig rolled his eyes, he knew where this conversation was heading.

‘’By four months,” Craig clarified, the blonde still had a smug smile and the stoic teen crossed his arms, they always had this conversation.

“Besides I’m taller,” The blonde scoffed at the defensive excuse.

“By like three inches,’’

“Three inches you don't have,” Craig taunted.

“Ugh fuck you,”

“Look before you ask me anymore questions just know I’m boring and I’m not like a murderer or something,” Craig said as the blonde's eyes widened at the thought.

“That’s exactly what a murderer would say,” Tweek accused while Craig rolled his eyes.

“I'm not, I just know that’s what you were probably thinking,” 

“Oh, wow you really do know me,”

“I’ve known you for seven years,”

“But I still don’t know you so I am going to keep asking questions until I remember,” The blonde stated as he sat on Craig’s bed.

“That’s fair,” The slightly younger teen said as he sat next to him.

“So what do you do for fun?”

“Do you wanna play video games?” Craig asked as he nudged his head towards the small TV and the console connected to it. Tweek gave a contempt smile.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Craig moved to turn on the TV and grabbed the two controllers, he then offered the amnesiac the second controller.

“Good, it’s a Ps4 I was hoping you weren't one of those Xbox people,” The blonde added with relief as he accepted the controller while slightly brushing Craig’s fingers. Craig looked up at the blonde and smirked, some things never change.

”Fuck no,” The stoic teen said as he felt that weird feeling in his chest, he then sat next to the blonde on the bed and pushed the feeling back down.

“Well at least I know you’re not a dumb ass,” Tweek said under his breath as they pressed start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading feel free to comment!!!


End file.
